


Potionistas

by carifoo01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hopefully not out of character characters, I haven't read the books in like forever, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carifoo01/pseuds/carifoo01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini acquires a love potion, Theodore Nott acquires a very Harry hair. Combine the two, put it in Draco Malfoy's drink. Expected results: Draco makes a fool of himself by declaring his love to Harry in front of the entire school. Actual results: Different.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potionistas

“Do you have it?” Theodore Nott asked, trying not to snicker between words.

Blaise Zabini said nothing, but he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle with a label covered in writing. He tried to keep a poker face, but he cracked a half-smile as he held it.

Suddenly, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle burst into the room, giggling. Gregory closes the door, and Vincent walks over and sees the bottle.

“Is that it?” he asked. Blaise nodded, and he grabbed the bottle.

As Blaise started to protest, Vincent read the instructions. “One hair of the entity the drinker will be in love with, mix in well. Drink in small doses. Will not work if th—”

Draco Malfoy opened the door and walked in, and Vincent quickly hid the bottle. He didn’t care to look at his fellow classmates, and grabbed a couple of books from his chest. He left, and the four Slytherins began discussing their plan.

“I had suspected that it would need a hair,” Theodore began to boast. He pulled a little box out of his pocket, and revealed a single piece of hair inside. “Potter didn’t know what hit him.”

Blaise grabbed the bottle back from Vincent, and opens the top. Theodore gently picked up the hair, and dropped it in the bottle.

“This is so exciting!” Gregory exclaimed as Blaise closed the bottle and shook it up. When the door opened again, Blaise was quick to hide the bottle again.

Pansy Parkinson eyed them. “Are you guys coming to eat, or not?”

They all rolled their eyes and followed her to the dining hall, where the rest of their classmates were waiting for them. Blaise made sure to sit next to Draco. He watched very closely for a moment that no one would notice him put the contents of the bottle. It finally came, and he was swift with his movements.

Draco didn’t seem to notice at all, and he took a sip of his drink. Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore tried very hard not to giggle. Draco paid them no mind, and finished his drink.

They impatiently waited for the potion to take effect… but it did not. They went through their classes, and all Draco would do is occasionally glance at Harry Potter when he was around. No random declarations of love, no making a fool of himself. Nothing.

When the last class ended, Blaise started to go back to the dorms. Theodore followed. When they were safely away from prying eyes, Blaise pulled the bottle out.

“I don’t understand! Why hasn’t it been working? Did you put enough in his drink?” Theodore exclaimed.

“It says small doses! I accidentally put a larger dose than I was meaning to!” He was very frustrated with the situation.

“Does that mean it’s fake?” Blaise shrugged. “I’m going to test it.” Theodore grabbed the bottle out of his hand, and drank the rest of it. His eyes dilated. “I must find Harry and tell him I love him!” He dropped the bottle and skipped out of the room.

Blaise picked up the bottle, suddenly realizing that they didn’t read all of the instructions. “Will not work if the drinker is already in love with the owner of the hair.” It also had a bunch of side effects, like itchy scalp, and minor things like that.

He was slightly annoyed that he wasted his money, but now he had something to tease Draco with. He suddenly realized what was going to happen when Theodore found Harry, and quickly ran to find him. There was no way he was going to miss this.

\----------------------------

Draco Malfoy walked back to the dorm room after a long day of classes and annoying classmates. He appeared to be the first one back, that is, until he noticed an empty bottle on Blaise Zabini’s bed. Suspicious, he picked it up.

The instructions were clearly for a love potion. He wondered who Blaise used it on, disappointed that he didn’t get to be in on it.

When the door opened, he briefly hoped it wouldn’t be Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

Luckily, it wasn’t. Blaise and Theodore Nott came in, but Blaise seemed to be supporting Theodore.

“Hey, Malfoy,” Blaise greeted casually. Theodore was sobbing.

“‘Arry says that ‘e’s… ‘e’s already in a relationship!” he obnoxiously cried out. Snot was bubbling out of his nose.

“Shh… shh… It’s going to be okay, Theo,” Blaise said comfortingly.

“Did you give him this love potion?” Draco asked.

“No, I drank it!” Theodore hiccuped. “Because it didn’t work on you!” He clumsily made his way over to his bed, still sobbing.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. Blaise shrugged. “Neither of us thought to read the rest of the instructions first, and he chugged the rest of the bottle.”

“Why does it work on me, but not on Draco?” Theodore sobbed.

“Because Draco is already in love with Harry.” Blaise couldn’t help but smirk at Draco.

Theodore glared at Draco. “You’re dating Harry, aren’t you? You’re the reason Harry won’t accept my love!” He charged at Draco, only to be held back by Blaise.

“Nott, you know you’re under the effects of the love potion. Just shut up!”

Theodore became limp and sobbed some more. Blaise groaned, and guided him back to his bed. “Go to sleep. When you wake up, you’ll feel better.”

Hours later, after everyone was asleep, Draco sneaked out of the dorm room. He knew there were certain ghosts and teachers to be worried about, but because he’d done this very frequently, he wasn’t very likely to be caught.

He stepped into the Room of Requirement, finding the cozy bedroom that always appeared when he went in there for the reason he had.

He quickly went over to the bed, getting comfortable on the soft sheets. Shortly after, A sleepy-looking Harry walked in. Draco grinned at the sight of him.

“Hello, Harry.”

“Draco.” Harry tried to act nonchalant, but his face broke into a grin and he pounced on Draco.

Draco laughed, and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry kissed him back, grabbing his platinum locks between his fingers. Draco grabbed Harry’s legs, which were currently wrapped around his waist. Harry leaned forward, deepening their kiss and pushing their bodies closer together. Draco laughed at his eagerness, and stuck his tongue in Harry’s mouth.

Harry mocked a disgusted noise, causing Draco to laugh harder. They had to break their kiss and fall over onto the bed because they were laughing too hard to continue.

When their laughing died down, they turned to each other. “So,” Harry started, “You probably know this, but I had an encounter with Nott earlier, and he was under the effects of a love potion. Do you know anything about that?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “From what I understood, Zabini, Nott, and whoever else were trying to use that potion on me, but it didn’t work because I’m already — in love with you.” Harry grinned, grabbed Draco’s cheek, and pecked him on the lips.

“I love you, too.”

“A-and then apparently Nott decided to test to see if the potion was working, and it obviously was.”

Harry rolled over from where he was laying onto Draco, and kissed him. “I’m glad you love me. I’d hate it if you didn’t.”

Draco smiled. “Of course I love you.” He yawned, and Harry chuckled.

“Your breath stinks.”

“Buzz off.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even kissed before and I've only recently gotten into my first relationship, so please excuse my poor knowledge of how kissing and relationships work.


End file.
